NEUROBIOLOGY OF DROSOPHILA MEETING COLD SPRING HARBOR LABORATORY October 1 - 5, 2019 ABSTRACT This proposal requests support for a unique international meeting, the biennial Neurobiology of Drosophila conference at Cold Spring Harbor to be held in 2019, the 18th meeting in this series. For the 2019 edition, the organizers have focused the meeting on topics of direct bearing on the central goals of the NIH Neuroscience Blueprint and BRAIN initiative, in particular the mission of NINDS, but also those of NICHD, NIDA, NIA and NIMH. The meeting will explore the latest advances being made in the highly successful model system the fruit fly Drosophila melanogaster through the combined power of genetics, molecular biology, cell biology, electrophysiology, imaging, and behavioral analysis to address fundamental issues in neurobiology with direct relevance to human health and disease. The meeting will have eight oral sessions: 1) Higher Brain Function and Behavioral Plasticity; 2) Nervous System Development; 3) Sensory Systems; 4) Technological Innovations; 5) Regulation of Homeostatic Behaviors; 6) Neurological Disease and Injury; 7) Synaptic Transmission and Plasticity; and 8) Neuronal Cell Biology. There will be three poster sessions presenting work drawn from each of these areas. Finally, there will also be a plenary session, the Benzer lecture, which will be given by Drs. Michael Young and Michael Rosbash, co-recipients (with Jeff Hall) of the 2017 Nobel Prize for their Drosophila research that revealed the molecular clockwork driving circadian rhythm. By vote of the previous participants, the meeting will remain of moderate size (~450 participants) in order to facilitate discussion, exchange of ideas and techniques, and to promote new collaborations in this rapidly-evolving field. All applicants will be encouraged to submit an abstract and the majority of participants will present a talk or poster. Speakers will be chosen by session leaders and meeting organizers from the most timely and interesting abstracts submitted a few months in advance of the conference: this will ensure that late-breaking science is covered in all of the talks. In the event that the conference is oversubscribed, participants will be chosen to include at least one representative from each participating laboratory. This meeting has always attracted investigators from across many stages of their careers, and has a historically excellent record of promoting the scientific development of younger investigators and women. To encourage participation by junior investigators, a graduate student will present the Elkin's Lecture, an honor given to the student who has written the best Ph.D. thesis since the previous meeting.